Pretty Cure All Stars Shining! Cold Adventure
Pretty Cure All Stars Shining Cold Adventure is all stars movie by AliceSword. Cures from all real series appear in it, Cures from Rainbow Power Pretty Cure also appear. Story Scarlett, Ayaka, Kuroko, Nadeshiko, Chiharu, Taruko and Michiru went to the very famous Sunny Party. All other Cures went there too. Suddenly it started to snow in the summer. They met other Cures here and now they have to fight againts the Cold Lady, that want to freeze the earth. Characters Pretty Cure *Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White *Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai/Cure Egret *Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua *Milk/Mimino Kurumi/Milky Rose *Momozono Love/Cure Peach *Aono Miki/Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori/Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna/Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy *Hino Akane/Cure Sunny *Kise Yaoyi/Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao/Cure March *Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty *Aida Mana/Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rika/Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace *Hoshizora Scarlett/Cure Ruby *Mikoto Ayaka/Cure Amber *Irye Kuroko/Cure Gelb *Sasaki Nadeshiko/Cure Leaf *Aino Chiharu/Cure Sky *Ruate Taruko/Cure Indigo *Tsuriko Michiru/Cure Violet Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Porun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco *Nuts *Milk *Syrup *Tart *Chiffon *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Candy *Pop *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Davi *Ai *Sunny *Rainy Villains *Freezers - monsters of the movie (Like zakenna and others) *Cold Lady - main Villain of the movie *Freez *Freeza *Freezie Others *Takashimizu Rina *Kubota Shiho *Fujimora Shougo *Yukishiro Sanae *Fujita Akane *Kyriuu Kaoru *Kyriuu Michiru *Hoshino Kenta *Manabu Miyasako *Hyuuga Minori *Masuko Mika *Kaoru *Chinen Miyuki *Chinen Daisuke *Ichijo Kazuki *Hanasaki Kaoruko *Kurumi Momoka *Myoudouin Satsuki *Minamino Souta *Ouji Masamune *Shirabe Otokichi *Midorikawa Siblings *The Policeman *Brian Taylor *Hoshizora Tae *Sebastian *Okada Joe *Sakagami Ayumi *Luana Minamina *Chiaro Aria *Minanino Sakura Songs Opening and ending song: Kirakira Kawaii Pretty Cure Daishuugou! - Shining version - Together forever, Pretty Cure Mix Other songs used Danzen! Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart version Makasete Splash Star Pretty Cure 5 full throttle gogo Let's Fresh Pretty Cure -hybrid version- Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! La''♪ La♪'' La''♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪'' Let's go! Smile Pretty Cure! Happy Go Lucky! Dokidoki! Pretty Cure Rainbow Power I believe! Short specials Short specials are bonus stories on dvd version of the movie. Smile Pretty Cure and Yes Pretty Cure 5. Are we a lot a like? ''' The girls from Smile Pretty Cure and Yes Pretty Cure 5 team are talking how a like they are. They all found the cures with same theme color are a lot a like, the only pair that have very diffrent personalities were Nao and Komachi. '''Candy and Milk competition The girls found out that Candy and Milk are big rivals. They have a competition to found out which one is better. Hoshizora searching Scarlett and Miyuki are talking and trying to found out if they are relatives, because they have a same surname. Drawing competition Mai and Yayoi found out that they are both good at drawing and did the drawing competition. Dance lesson with Fresh Pretty Cure Love decided to do a Fresh Pretty Cure dance school and teach other cures to dance. They are a lot a like Nagisa and Saki are eating chocolate. When Honoka and Mai saw them they started to laugh because they were a lot a like. Fairies big adventure Fairies throw a party at the Nuts house, but are suddenly attacked by the strange monster. They used power of miracle light and transform in Fairy Cures. They defeated the monster. After cup of the tea they saw a strange shadow and thought that monster is back, but actually the shadow were only Chiffon and Ai, that fall a sleep behind the chairs. Singing together Urara and Makoto saw each other at the work and found out that there are both singing at the same party. They went to park to meet with Mana, Rikka and Alice when they found out that monster is attacking the Music Shop and they transformed and fought it together. They found out that it can't move when it hear music so they sang together and defeated it. When they transformed back to normal, they decided to do the concert together one day. ''More coming soon! '' Trivia Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:Rainbow Power Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Shining! Cold Adventure